


The Moon and Its Eclipse

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [34]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Minecraft Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Gavin’s patrolling the forest when he hears the sound of rattling bones followed by a startled yell.





	The Moon and Its Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Miss-Ingno who asked for Freewood Minecraft Kings AU.

Gavin’s patrolling the forest when he hears the sound of rattling bones followed by a startled yell.

His clothing allows him to blend into the forest around him, and he creeps forward to see a figure backed up against the base of a cliff. To Gavin’s surprise there are several wither skeletons ranged around him, keeping to the shadows cast by the towering trees.

It’s rare for them to cross over from the Nether, but not unheard of.

The ground where the wither skeletons have stepped hisses softly, corruption dripping from the blackened bones burning the fragile grass. Gavin can see spots on the man’s armor that have come into contact with the corruption, metal pitted scored, leather scorched.

He seems to have held his own so far. The bodies of zombie and scattered piles of bones from skeleton archers attest to that much, but the wither skeletons present an added difficulty with their corruption. 

A single touch enough to afflict a living creature, doom them to a painful, lingering death. 

The man is clearly tired. Breathing hard and a fine sheen of sweat on his brow, moving sluggishly when one of the wither skeletons feints towards him.

Gavin draws his bow and fires in the same motion. His arrow flies true as it lodges in the skull of a wither skeleton, snapping the tether of dark magic animating it. He takes a second arrow form his quiver and targets a second wither skeleton,and another after that, as the mob turns to face the new threat.

The man wastes no time, taking advantage of the distraction Gavin’s provided him as he engages the wither skeletons. Between the two of them they make short work of the wither skeletons in a matter of moments.

Gavin jumps down from his perch, and stops short when the man swings around to face him, sword at the ready.

Gavin holds his hands up, and can’t help the smirk when he sees the man’s crown.

One of the great and mighty kings, in his forest? _Interesting_.

“Your majesty,” he says. “You’re a long way from home.”

The king’s eyes narrow, chin lifting at his tone. 

“And you are?”

Gavin lowers his hands when it becomes clear the king isn’t going to put his sword to use in attacking him just yet. (Poor form, he supposes, when Gavin’s just saved his life.)

“Just a simple archer,” Gavin says, because titles and royalty aren’t much use out here. Tend to cause more trouble than they’re worth.

He can see the king wrestling with his sense of decorum. All sorts of manners and etiquette that have been drilled into since birth, and his too-human nature as he regards Gavin.

As moments pass without the the king speaking, Gavin shrugs and turns to leave. His patrol is only half done, and he’d like to be home before dark falls and the mobs come out in force.

He’s at the edge of the clearing when the king finally speaks, sounding as though the word’s been torn from him.

“Wait!”

Gavin’s tempted to keep walking. Slip into the forest and leave the king behind to whatever task has brought him well bast his kingdom’s borders, but there’s something very close to desperation in his voice. (Sound of a man swallowing his pride and cursing the need for it.)

Looking back at him, the king seems very small in that moment.

 _Human_.

Shoulders bowed by exhaustion and the burden of whatever weight he’s carried with him all this way. 

“My horse was killed when the wither skeletons attacked, and I’ve lost my way,” he says, and there’s the annoyance Gavin expected, although it’s directed at himself rather than the scruffy archer before him. “I don’t suppose you could point me towards the nearest village?”

No towns or villages for miles, just a rough settlement half a day’s walk to the west.

The king might be able to barter for a new mount there, if he loses that haughtiness he wears like ill-fitting armor.

“For a fee,” Gavin says, and grins at the wary look it gets him as he walks back towards the king. “Something, simple, your majesty, for a simple archer.”

The king tips his head to the side.

“Somehow,” he says, “I doubt that.”

Gavin laughs, because this king is a clever one, it seems. 

“Fair play,” Gavin says, and steps closer still. Smiling at the way the king refuses to give ground to him. “Then I’ll settle for the pleasure of knowing your name.”

Stories say there’s power in a name, that the fae would trick foolish humans into handing their names over and come to regret it all too soon.

Gavin doesn’t know that he believes in any of that, but it’s always interesting to see how people will react when asked for such a simple thing.

The king hesitates only briefly.

“Ryan,” he says, and no more, wry twist to his mouth as he waits to see how Gavin will react.

Gavin laughs as he sketches a little bow to this king, this _Ryan_.

“Well then, King Ryan, allow me to act as your guide this lovely day.”

Ryan huffs as he sheathes his sword.

“I’m honored,” he says, and though his voice is flat, devoid of humor when he speaks, Gavin can see the reluctant amusement in his eyes. 

It’s a long way to the settlement from here, but Gavin has hope he’ll be able to satisfy his curiosity along the way. Discover what brings a king like Ryan this far from the safety of his kingdom.


End file.
